Together By A Mistletoe
by AquaRika
Summary: A small Christmas present to all my fans of my works... Sorry for the long WAIT! A story progresses as told by a young woman from her point of view.... As she thought of her friend and her friend's once lover, she decides to put them together....


Hello, my fans... Miss Aquarika has finally rise from her sleep. And yes, I'm really sorry that I didn't update like I should... / Would a Christmas present cheer you guys up? But don't worry...! "The Tournament of Sacrifice" is being beta-ed and almost underway once again! I swear, high school kicks major ass... And having a boyfriend, whew...

Oh yes, enough ranting!

**DISCLAIMER: **I seriously do NOT own the Beyblade gang... B-U-T! I DO own Miss Teri Chang and Miss Yayori Morimoto. And Mr. Rei (not the BladeBreakers one... his name is spelled "Ray".) belongs to Miss **Brokn Innocence **) Her fics are awesome... AND MY CHAOS PARTNER! Haha. It's a present to you especially!

And now... to the story!

**Together By A Mistletoe**

Okay, I have to admit, I'm the genius behind the whole 'Hey, let's put insert girl's name and insert boy's name under the mistletoe!'. I know, I know, I didn't start the whole damn thing, but I have to admit, it's funny. But I'm getting a wee bit ahead of myself. Let's start from the beginning shall we?

It was snowy day here in Tokyo Japan, and I was so glad that I get to visit my friend, Teri Chang. Yes, I know that sounds like a Chinese name or whatever, but her cousin is full Japanese, whereas she is half Japanese. Speaking of which, her cousin (twin cousin to be exact) is Tyson Kinomiya, the couragous blader I know of in the team of Bladebreakers. Teri happens to be part of the team ever since she decided to take a break from her elite beyblader duties. Anyways, I was walking down the streets with a luggage behind me. It was no use to call a taxi or a limo. The roads are too slippery and I'm afraid that I would have to pay a fortune for a ride. I looked around a bit and I was surprise to see someone I didn't really expect; Kai Hiwatari.

Kai Hiwatari is the leader of the Bladebreakers. I have no clue why he would be in a team, but I guess he did it for kicks. But at least it got him somewhere; he made such wonderful friends and gets to be reunited with this past girlfriend, Teri. It was scary at first to think that a beautiful and talented girl like Teri and a loner and bad boy type of guy like Kai would hook up. But once you stop and think about it, they are perfect. And I mean, perfect. Sure, there was some troubles like arugments, break-ups, and so on, but I think they got back together. From Teri's words, "I feel so empty without him". Omg, it's so disgusting... and too mushy.

Now, back to Kai and whatever he is doing. I looked through a shop window and he was scanning over some jewelry; specifically, rings. My eyes widened and I want to barge in and fill him with questions, but I guess he spotted me first. He set his auburn eyes on me and let out a small smile. He waved me over and I sort of... went it. I didn't really want to talk to him, but it's better than walking alone.

"I didn't know you would be here," he said quite warmly, extending his hand.

"No surprise," I remarked, shaking his hand, "I didn't expect for Teri to say these type of things to you."

"I wouldn't be surprise either," Kai said, turning away.

I watched him as she whispered to a lady behind the counter. She nodded and pulled out a key, unlocking one of the windows to take a ring out. I didn't get a good look at it, but I know it's going to be expensive. I mean, Kai lives in a mansion, famous with girls swooning over him, and he inherited his grandfather's fortunes. It all adds up to expensive. Rich Kai, I despise him.

"So, it's for Teri?" I asked, opening the door for Kai. He nodded in thanks and walked out.

"Yeah."

"Christmas gift?"

"... Sort of..."

Uh-oh... I know what's going to happen...

"Let me guess, you guys broke up again?"

"Yeah, it was my mistake," he said, stuffing the box into his pockets. He then stuff his hands inside the pockets and he let out a small shiver. I was amaze how much he have changed. He seems to be... more handsome than ever. I didn't really notice it, but I kept it to myself.

"Listen, I don't want you to tell Teri, it's a surprise."

"What if..." I stopped for awhile, "... What if she's taken, and and... she doesn't want you back?"

Alright, I'll stop. It sounds a bit mean, but think of the possibilities! Why would a couple break up and get back together? Unless you are Teri... "I feel so empty without him." But, come on! She has to move on sooner or later! She is such a stubborn girl.

I guess Kai sort of hated me for that comment. He just walked off and didn't even say goodbye. I blew that one off. I headed straight for Teri's mansion. Unfortunately, she left for some Christmas shopping. I decided to stay at the hotel instead. It's better than standing in the cold.

----------

Well, what I said was true... she DID move on. I guess she gave up on him.

As I sit before the new couple, I was close to having a new puking habit. Teri giggled softly as Tala Volkav whispered into her ear. Oh ew. Tala Volkav is a Russian guy, captain of the Demolition Boys. They are pretty good, but I guess Tala and Kai are huge rivals. One is because of Kai's grandfather. Second, well... hm... I guess they are the type that they are rivals. I couldn't even look at them! Oh goodness, they are making me sick! Ew! I quickly turn to look outside into the snow. I froze at the sight. I could feel my heart stop as my lavender eyes blanked out.

He saw it. He saw his love with his rival. I saw him quickly look down at the floor and drop the box he brought a week earlier. His tears was streaming down his pale face as he ran off, as fast as he can. I want to get up and scream at Teri for her horrible mistake. I really want to. But there was no need.

"KAI!"

Teri pushed Tala away as she ran out, without her scarf and jacket. Tala was shock at the name and turned to me.

"What's going on?"

I looked out once again. Teri was now on her knees, crying over the box. Her face was in her hands as she continued to weep. I let out a smile.

"Consider yourself dumped," I simply said. I grabbed Teri's belongings and smirked at him. "Oh, and pay the bill. I owe you one."

----------

"Say wha!" Tyson exclaimed with shock. I quickly shush him, eyeing Teri's bedroom door.

"Don't bother her, please. I know how much you hate her dating Kai, but she's in love with him. Look at her, she's hurt."

"And I bet Mr. Sourpants was hurt too," Tyson mumbled.

"He did. It wasn't a pretty sight," I remarked.

From then, all I could imagine is poor Teri, cuddled up into a ball and lying on her silk white bed. It was all she could do. She would weep and weep, looking at the box before her. And then, my imagination would wonder around. For example, Kai would give her a note in the box along with the ring, saying how he feels. Or he could've placed his plan on how to win her back. I don't know, but all I could do is to feel sorry for her. Other than that, I couldn't be any help to her. Until, what my boyfriend said over the phone...

----------

"Poor Teri."

"I know..."

Silence filled between us. I mindlessly played with the phone cord and sighed a bit. Rei might as well give up on me and said that he needed to go. Instead, he laughed a bit.

"What now?"

"Remember last year? Christmas Eve?"

"Hm? You mean when Kai and Teri got back together... again?"

I could hear him laugh once more, "They lasted until now, right?"

I blinked once or twice. Could he be giving me a sign? Should I just reunited my best friend and my somewhat rival back together with the events that happened last year? Once I think about it, it did last them longer than I would have expected (which happens to be about a year).

"Sweetie?"

Ugh, must he call me that?

"Yes, cutie?"

"You okay?"

"Absolutely! I... I got it! I know how to get them back together!"

Wow, so having a boyfriend IS a good thing after all.

"That's great. So, should I let you go?"

"If you don't mind."

I could hear him laugh a bit. I let out a smile.

"I love you, Rei."

----------

So Christmas came at last and Teri's mansion is filled with many guests. I was really surprise how she invited about a hundred people to her "small" Christmas party. Nothenless, I enjoyed it a lot. I soon spotted Kai near the next half of the party (which is dancing, opening presents and socializing. The first half was eating the dinner along with socializing). I quickly walked towards him and let out a smile.

"Hi Kai!"

He let out a glare. I shivered at the sight but I continued to smile. He then turn his head a couple of times. He leaned over to me.

"Is Teri here?"

"Well duh. This is HER house."

"You know well enough what I mean."

"She's opening gifts with your team. I'm surprise you are not with them."

He straighten up and walked towards the destination of his choice. I silently stalked him. It was no surprise that he went to his team. Tyson laughed that Max got a ring from his American girlfriend. Kenny was happy that Dizzy got an upgrade; it certainly well make her hard drive smile. Ray warmly smiled at Teri, who opened the present. She let out a small smile, taking out a dress. I gaped at it; it was fabulous. I can tell that Teri didn't really like it.

"Ahem."

The five teenagers stopped and stared at Kai. Teri then quickly stuff the dress back, standing up.

"Kai..."

Tyson shot a glare at him, remembering what his captain did to his twin cousin.

"Come with me, Teri. We need to talk."

I stepped aside, making sure that I was pretending to look at... plants. Or something. Teri followed him without a question. And yes, they did what I wanted them to do. It's like it was last year's Christmas...

----------

As they stand the place I wanted them to stand, I quickly capture the moment with a video camera. I made sure that I stood out of sight... praying that I wouldn't get caught by anyone who is passing by.

And for awhile... it was... quiet.

"So um... what do you need me for?" Teri asked in a whisper, with that angelic voice... to Kai, of course.

Kai looked around a bit, not making eye contact with her.

"I just... did you see your gift...?"

"Oh yes...!"

I could've sworn that she let out a sad smile... or was it a small signal of crying? I don't know, but it was close to one of these.

"I... I found it when you left..."

"Oh..."

Teri shuffled her feet, letting out a meek smile, "I called your name."

"... I didn't hear."

"I... I'm wearing it..."

I can tell that she is trying to win him back... it's obvious! I mean, listen to her! She. Is. Desperate. I really need to... Wait a sec... What the heck is Kai doing!

Oh, right... I'm suppose to tell you...

He slowly reached down to grab Teri's hand. He brought it to his face, staring at the ring he planned to give her. Teri looked to the side, eyeing her friends around the Christmas tree.

"... I noticed that you are wearing it on your left hand..."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Teri softly hissed.

Kai let out a small smirk, "No. Just wondering why you would-"

"Oh, for God's sake, just kiss!"

I hit my head. Why oh why must Max ruin this...? He is standing right before the two, gleaming with a huge smile on his face.

"Wha-?" Teri let out.

Kai looked up.

"Oh Goddamnit."

Teri looked up also. Her eyes widened that she saw a mistletoe that I hung up. I was so close...! Why couldn't I just throw a bag of sugar at him so he can go away?

"You know the rules!" Max taunted.

Teri blushed, turning away, "No. I can't. He's not-"

"That would be just weird," Kai merely stated.

I thought for awhile, maybe the both are thinking, 'Yes! This is a perfect opportunity to have one last kiss with him/her!' Or... maybe along the lines of 'This could be it...! We may be together again!' Oh, I think another sickness is coming on...

Max shrugged and walked off. The two can only not make eye contact, but stare either past the person, at the floor, or at that plant. Then something happened that I didn't expect.

Kai leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. I let out a small happy dance in my mind, but I continue to let the camera roll. Teri blushed a bit, but was shock as she stare at him with wide emerald eyes. Kai let out a smile.

"I love you."

Oh, yes! More of the happy dance!

"Ah...! I love you, too."

Teri kissed him on the lips, smiling at the feeling of being back into his arms.

Whoo! More more more dancing!

----------

So, there you have it...! The Christmas that I think is always a miracle to those two lovebirds. And now, I just hope they would stop all those bickering...! Ah, but that's love, right?

"Sweetie!"

Uh-oh...

"Yes, Rei?"

"Are you going to feed May or not?"

I looked at my daughter. She smiled just like my husband. She held out her arms, wanting to be lifted up. I did so and smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, I will feed her."

"Thank you, Yayori... Merry Christmas."

As I leaned over to my three-year-old daughter, I whispered,

"Did you like the story of Auntie Teri and Uncle Kai?"

She nodded furiously.


End file.
